


Stand In Boyfriend

by incorrect19days



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, Angstangstangst, Jian Yi - Freeform, M/M, Sad, Zhan Zheng Xi - Freeform, get it together boys, old xian, poor xixi, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrect19days/pseuds/incorrect19days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to say something, anything, to make this better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand In Boyfriend

‘WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!’

‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘It is a fucking big deal, that needs stitches. You need to…’

‘I’m not going to the hospital.’

'Yes, you are.’

'You’re not my fucking mother.’

'You’re right, I’m not your mother, I’m actually here.’ 

'Dude…’

'No. Fuck you. You’re right, I’m not your mother. I’m just your babysitter, nurse, and stand in boyfriend when you can’t find anyone better.’ 

'Xixi…’ 

'Don’t fucking call me that. Stay still.’

'Zhan Zheng Xi you’re not…’

'Not what? The person who takes care of of you? The person that fights whoever it is you’ve decided to piss off? The person that put a tracking device on your phone so I can pick you up when you get too drunk and can’t find your way home? The person that gives you stitches and stays awake all night to make sure you’re alright? The person that buys your lunch and makes plans for your birthday? The person that does everything for you and sends you off to fuck someone else?’ 

'I…’

'You don’t know what to say? What a fucking surprise. STOP MOVING. I don’t give a shit. Do you have any idea how badly I want to be the one that fucks you when you’re all fixed up?’

'Zhan...'

'Stop interrupting me, there’s nothing you can say to me right now that will help either one of us.’

Jian Yi sat quietly as his best friend finished stitching up the gash on his forehead and a bandaged the rest of the wounds he’d received defending Xixi against the boy who’d said he was gay.

He was right. Zhengxi had done nothing but care for him when he fucked up and hadn’t been able to take care of it himself.

He wanted to say something, anything, to make this better. 

He felt like he was in a romantic movie, where he could just apologize and kiss him, fixing everything. 

But this wasn’t that kind of movie. 

He couldn’t swoop in and romantically save the day.

This wasn’t that kind of movie. 

This was the kind of movie where the protagonist found someone better, and Jian Yi was the one that sadly watched them drive off, wishing he’d done better. 

In one last ditch effort, once he’d been stitched up, he looked up at Zhan Xi, with as much sincerity as he was capable. 

His heart pounding in his chest.

'Kiss me.’ 

'No’


End file.
